Happy New Year, Bells
by SehunsBae37
Summary: The old year is coming to an end, and the new year is about to begin. And during this time, Bella has a special moment with the one that means the most to her. And she wants nothing more than to bring in the new year with him.


Happy New Year, Bells

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Happy New Year, Bells

Bella Swan sat in her room on New Year's Eve, counting down the minutes to midnight and the incoming new year. It was still thirty minutes till midnight, and she was alone in her house, meaning she would be by herself when bringing in the new year. Not that it was anything new, because it wasn't. She had done it several times with Renee, and it wasn't a surprise to her that Charlie wasn't present either. Charlie however, was out with his fellow policemen to make sure not too much craziness happened that night. He had shown remorse about not being able to bring in the new year with his daughter, but promised they'd do something together when it was daylight out.

Sighing Bella moved to lay on her bed, curled up on her side. She took her cell phone and opened it, debating whether or not to call Angela or Jessica or someone to come over or she go over to theirs. However, she didn't want to bother them in the event that they already had something planned. Well, there was one other person she could call, but he was probably busy, and that person was Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was her best friend and had been since Edward Cullen had broken up wit her and had disappeared with his family. His leaving had broken her, but Jacob had pieced her back together and it had done her nothing but good. She had gotten better, no longer a shell of herself and found a confidence in herself that she never knew she possessed, a confidence that was suppressed during her time with Edward. Jacob though, he brought that confidence out and helped her to be a better version of herself. Being with Jacob was amazing for Bella, and she found she no longer felt sad at the thought of Edward or his family and them no longer being in Forks. In fact, she felt their leaving was actually a blessing to her, because in them leaving she not only blossomed it seemed, but she found that the supposed love she had for Edward wasn't love, but was in fact infatuation and borderline obsession. Or rather, full obsession that she let get out of hand for a while. Upon her realizing that, she also realized that she actually was feeling love, but no for Edward. No, the romantic love she felt and had, she found that it was all directed to Jacob. Yes, she knew he had feelings for her, strong feelings in fact, but she never imagined that she would return them one day. And yet she had, only she hadn't told him yet. The reason for it was because she was afraid of losing Jacob's friendship and messing up what was already a good thing, afraid of taking a good thing and making it something much better. If there was one person she wanted to bring in the new year with, it was him, even if only as friends.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, a knock on the door caught her attention. Frowning at hearing the knock at a little past eleven-thirty at night, Bella got up from her bed and left her room, heading downstairs to the first floor. Reaching the landing, Bella walked to the front door and asked before opening it, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bells."

Smiling at the sound of Jacob's voice, Bella opened the door and grinned at the sight of her best friend. Jacob grinned down at her and wrapped her in a warm hug, holding her close and gently to his large muscular frame. Bella returned his hug, not being able to help herself as she snuggled into his warm embrace. When they were finished hugging, Bella invited Jacob inside, closing the door being him.

"What brings you here?" Bella asked.

"A few things," Jacob replied. He held up a bag, a bag that Bella had missed upon seeing Jacob.

Smiling at the bag Bella asked, "What is it?"

"Sparkling grape juice, cheese and crackers, grapes, and a Happy New Year pin for both of us to wear. That, and I know Charlie isn't here so he can't question me about being here so late."

Bella laughed and replied, "As if he would throw you out anyway."

The two of them headed to the kitchen and Jacob emptied the bag, Bella grabbing two glasses for them to use for the sparkling grape juice. Just as she was about to open the bottle, she paused as Jacob put the New Year pin on her shirt, being careful not to stick her. As he did, Bella found her heart racing a bit in her chest with Jacob's hands so close to her breasts. She looked up at him through her lashes as he put the pin on her, taking in his breathtaking beauty. She had once told him that he was kind of beautiful, but that was a lie. Jacob wasn't kind of beautiful, he _was _beautiful, inside and out.

She was so focused on Jacob's face that she didn't notice when he was done with his work. When she realized that not only was he done, but that Jacob was also staring at her, she blushed and backed away from him a bit before returning to opening the bottle of sparkling grape juice. Soon the bottle was open and she was pouring them both glasses of the purple drink, Jacob setting up plates with cheese, crackers, and grapes for them to eat for makeshift cheese trays. Before long the two of them were sitting and eating and drinking, talking with one another and having a good time with each other.

After taking a sip of the bubbly beverage, Bella asked, "So Sam doesn't have you on patrol tonight? Is patrol even still needed with Victoria finally dead and all?"

Jacob smiled and replied, "Sam isn't giving out orders anymore."

That was news to her, and Bella's surprise must have shown on her face. Jacob's smile turned into a grin before saying, "You're looking at the new Alpha of the Pack."

Gasping in surprise, Bella said in awe, "You took up your birthright."

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I only just did it today. And to be honest, Sam was relieved about it. Being the Alpha has been tiring for him and putting a bit of a strain on his relationship with Emily and by extension Leah. Not only that, but I also felt I was finally ready to take the position on."

Bella stood up from her chair and hugged Jacob tightly. "Congratulations, Jake. I'm so proud of you."

Jacob returned her hug. "Thanks, Bells. I don't officially start until the second, though. We all have the night off and tomorrow off to spend time with our family and friends for New Year's."

"And Billy is okay with you being here right now?"

"He knew I was coming here, so he's already at the Clearwaters' to celebrate with them. Besides, I wanted to bring in the new year with you, Bella."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, a blush appearing on Bella's face at Jacob's honest statement. One thing about Jacob that Bella loved was that he was always honest with her, especially about how he felt about her. This time was no different, and she knew it. She knew he was telling the truth, that he wanted to spend the last bit of the old year and the beginning of the new year with her. But it did make her wonder if he would stay afterwards. He probably would, but knowing Jacob, he'd wait for her to say so or else he would leave, rather than stay on without an invitation.

So caught up in her thoughts, Bella did not notice that Jacob had carefully maneuvered her onto his lap. When she did notice she was sitting on him, she blushed deeper but remained where she was. Resting her head on his shoulder she said quietly, "I want to bring in the new year with you too, Jacob."

Jacob smiled softly at the brunette's words, hearing the truth in them as she said it. They sat quietly for a while, listening to each other's breathing while the clock ticked by, counting down closer to midnight. Before they knew it, it was five minutes to the hour and the new year. Jacob was happy to be right where he was, his honey in his lap and his arms wrapped around her. As they sat he had thought back to when he had first met Bella, knowing from that day that she was the love of his life. Sure, they had grown apart over the years, but had luckily reconnected and that had been the best thing to happen to him. He did mourn that she had gotten a boyfriend, and that being the bloodsucker, but he also had to thank said bloodsucker. If he hadn't left, then he never would have been able to help Bella find herself and help her become stronger. That didn't mean that he didn't want to kill him for what he had done to Bella, but he thanked him all the same. His leaving gave him a chance with Bella and Bella a chance to love the right way without his influence. Of course, Bella didn't make any indication that she had any intimate feelings for him beyond friendship, but he could feel in his heart that she did.

Because of this feeling, Jacob decided to once more tell Bella how he felt. Gently coaxing the brunette's head up from his shoulder, Jacob held her closer to him before saying softly, "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I must say this before the year ends. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and all I want is for you to give us a chance. I know you've been hurt in the past, but I've seen you come out stronger from it on the other side; I've never been prouder of you for it."

"But all I've ever brought you is trouble. You and the Pack," Bella replied.

"You've never been a trouble to me, honey. You never have and never will. I want you to know that you've always had my heart and always will. Bella, I love you so much and I would like nothing more than to call you mine. However, I won't if it isn't what you want. All I want is for you to be happy, even if it isn't with me." Jacob gently tightened his grip around Bella. "I love you, Bella Swan."

Bella stared at Jacob as her heart beat quickly in her chest. She stared into his brown eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love, all of which was for her. Wrapping her arms around his neck Bella said softly, almost in a whisper, "I…I love you too, Jacob Black."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock at Bella's soft confession. In a whisper he asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. But…but what about Imprinting? I'm afraid that it will interfere with what we have."

"It won't."

"How are you so sure? And don't say it's because you won't."

"Because I already have, long ago that day in the clearing when you were with that dreadlocked leech."

Gasping in surprise Bella asked, chocolate brown eyes wide, "You Imprinted on me? Way back then?"

Jacob simply smiled and nodded before saying once again, "I love you, Bells. I always have."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes before she let out a soft laugh. Taking Jacob's face in her hands she brought his face to hers and pressed her lips against his. Jacob returned her kiss with passion, the both of them holding each other close as they kissed one another. As they did, the clock struck twelve and they could hear fireworks outside and people shouting 'Happy New Year'. When the need to breathe became too great, Jacob pulled away from Bella and said breathlessly, "Wow."

Giggling Bella kissed him once more before hugging him tightly. "I love you, Jake. Happy New Year."

Jacob grinned and hugged his love to him tightly, never wanting to let go and never going to.

"Happy New Year, Bells."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's a cute little one-shot for the new year I thought up for Bella and Jacob. I hope you all like it. Happy New Year, everyone! May 2020 bring you great joys and new beginnings! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
